one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ARIA vs Silvally
The robotic director of Killer Instinct clashes with the Aether Foundation's artificially created Pokemon in Match 4! It's ARIA (nominated by John1Thousand) versus Silvally (nominated by ShadowKaras) in the Second Round of The Outsiders Tournament! Which artificially-created being will come out on top? For the tournament's roster, click here!!! For the tournament's interlude, click here!!! For the continuation of the story, click here!!! For John1Thousand's Master of Puppets Tournament, click here!!! The Interlude In the city of the Mysterious Figure's World "You must be joking..." A metallic voice echoed all throughout an empty street. A humanoid robot soon entered the street, it's glowing eyes scanning the urban environment in search of... Well, anything really. ARIA had been roaming around the city for what seemed like hours. Being immersed in a desolate environment does that to you, even if you're a robot. The robotic director had gradually increased her pace, rather irritably if I may add, and by now, she was in a hard jog. ARIA turned a corner and found herself face to face with a golden statue of a beast. "Fascinating. But futile." ARIA spoke, her metallic voice echoing all throughout the street once again. As if the statue was alive, it suddenly starting to crack apart, revealing the beast encased within. Silvally roared and leapt at the robotic director, it's fangs bared. ARIA hopped back, evading the Pokemon's surprise attack. "What the-" She was cutoff when suddenly a great booming laughter was heard from the heavens above. ARIA didn't have time to process who exactly was laughing from the sky above as the robotic director was now under attack by the newly awoken Silvally. "Will you relax you idiotic creature?!" A Fire Blast was Silvally's response. ARIA dodged the attack then attached her Blade Drone onto her right arm. "Fine! So be it, you inferior creature!" Both artificially-created beings charged at each other. The Melee ARE YOU READY? GO FOR IT. (60 seconds) ARIA's blade arm clashed with Silvally's Aerial Ace. Her free hand shot out and grabbed ahold of the Pokemon's helmet, holding it suspended in the air in front of her. "Weak!" She declared then let go and uppercutted Silvally into the air with her bladed arm. Boosting herself upwards with the jets attached to the bottom of her metal feet, ARIA was soon face to face with the Synthetic Pokemon, slashing it three times then giving a well-placed heel-kick to the top of it's head and grounding it as a result. Silvally staggered up and was jump kicked away by the robotic director, though it stood it's ground and growled. "Come at me, inferior mutt!" ARIA taunted, motioning the Pokemon to attack with her bladed arm. Half a dozen Shadow Ball(s) appeared above Silvally and traveled along with the Pokemon as it charged forward. ARIA waved her free hand forward and several shotgun blasts erupted out of her knuckles, launching small and heavy pellets at her enemy. Silvally responded by using Protect and an energy barrier erected itself in front of the Pokemon, denying the shotgun shells. It's Shadow Ball(s) launched themselves at ARIA and barraged the robotic director. (50 seconds) Because Ghost-Types are no longer resisted by Steel-Types, the Shadow Ball(s) did quite a number on ARIA, who stumbled back from the onslaught. Silvally rushed in and struck ARIA twice with Dragon Claw(s) then knocked the robotic director back with Take Down. ARIA summoned and attached the Bass Drone onto her chest before rushing forward. Silvally ignited it's fangs on fire then charged at it's enemy. However, right before they could clash, ARIA struck first with a gliding tackle, the attack knocking Silvally airborne. She aimed her chest upwards and a sonic blast blasted the Synthetic Pokemon. As Silvally was airborne, ARIA punched it three times and then swung her leg in an upwards arc-kick that produced three grenade explosions, the force sending Silvally even higher into the air. (40 seconds) Right as ARIA aimed her chest at Silvally for another Sonic Blast, Silvally opened it's mouth and an Ice Beam shot out, freezing the robotic director in place. The Pokemon landed on it's feet then charged forward with the axe-blade on it's helmet pointed forward. Using Iron Head, Silvally freed it's enemy out of her icy prison rather forcefully, ice shattering and ARIA thrown back several feet. Silvally didn't relent, opening it's mouth once again and firing off three elemental blasts with Tri-Attack. ARIA fired a sonic blast in response it dissipated the first two blasts. The third one made contact with her lower torso and she suddenly found herself unable to move. She was inflicted with Paralysis!! Silvally closed the distance between them and lunged directly for ARIA's face. No one to be cornered and ridden useless, ARIA whipped her head forward, colliding with Silvally's own Head-Butt. While it liberated the robotic director of her paralysis, it made her flinch and very dizzy. (30 seconds) Silvally wasn't as affected, though it's head still ached from their HEAD-ON COLLISION. It charged forward and assaulted ARIA with a dual-combo of Shadow Claw(s) and Crush Claw(s). It then attacked with Flame Charge twice, forcing ARIA into a building wall. She hastily equipped her Blade Drone and slashed vertically, but Silvally jumped back to dodge. It opened it's mouth and a wave of static emerged and impacted ARIA. Once again, she was inflicted with Paralysis, but this time it affected her entire body! She was immobilized and was not pleased with it. "What is the meaning of this?!" She questioned her precarious situation. Unfortunately for her, Silvally didn't care. The Pokemon raised it's head into the air and howled. (20 seconds) Before she knew it, ARIA fell under the onslaught of Silvally's Draco Meteor(s), the large cosmic boulders slamming and almost burying the robotic director as well as destroying the building wall she as pressed against, causing rubble to fall all over her. Silvally wasn't done yet. It jumped into the air and stuck it's mouth up to the sky. A Hyper Beam began charging up, keeping the Pokemon afloat somehow. It brought it's head down and the Hyper Beam surged out of it's mouth and decimated ARIA's dusty 'burial ground', an explosion occurring and dust and smoke kicking up fiercely. The Synthetic Pokemon touched down on the ground and roared in triumph. Unbeknownst to it, a shadow stood up inside the dust and smoke cloud, it began walking towards Silvally. (10 seconds) "Impressive. But incredibly futile." A metallic voice echoed all throughout the desolate street. Immediately after those words were spoken, ARIA charged out of the smoke cloud and uppercutted Silvally into the air. Equipping all of her drones at once, ARIA flew up to meet her enemy and sent it crashing down onto the ground with a wicked heel-kick. Silvally staggered up and was rewarded with a kick to the face. ARIA, irritably annoyed and very angry, barraged the Pokemon with an animalistic barrage of slashes, punches and rocket-enhanced kicks. She then grabbed Silvally by it's head and hurled it into the air. She stepped back a bit and covered her chest in preparation for her final attack. Right before Silvally could crash land once again, ARIA uncovered herself and a incredibly powerful sonic blast slammed into her enemy, launching it so far across the street and breaking through into a far away office building. ULTRA COMBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KO!!!! The Aftermath and Preview ARIA gazed out to where her enemy was sent flying off to. Though it was quite far away, she knew with the utmost confidence that her enemy was obliterated, or knocked into a coma at the very least. Despite all of the attacks she endured throughout her battle, ARIA held some respect for the Synthetic Pokemon, impressed by it's mighty display of power. "Irrelevant. I must find the fool who placed me here and show him what true power is!" "You too?!" A new voice called out, much to ARIA's robotic surprise. She glanced to the left of her and saw three people staring at her. Three '''Humans '''staring at her. "Humans! Bow before me, the highest of life-forms!" ARIA stated out loud. None of the Humans did so, instead they glanced to each other in confusion. "Uh, no. But, how about we team up?" A white-haired woman said to her. ARIA raised one of her metallic eyebrows. "What do you Humans plan on doing?" She asked aloud. "Well, we were also brought here by someone or something. We found each other, and now we're looking for whoever's responsible for all of this." The white-haired woman waved to environment all around them. "We were hoping you'd join us so we can find the culprit much faster and with less trouble." A man in black armour told ARIA. However, despite these very plausible and truthful statements, ARIA was not one to cooperate with others, especially Humans. She lifted her free hand's palm and a shotgun blast erupted from it. The man in black armour reacted first, hoping in front of his companions, which ARIA thought would be a foolish action. She'd eat those thoughts, as the man's armour blocked the blast, seemingly causing no harm. "What was that for?!" The white-haired woman, puzzled, said aloud. ARIA was in no mood to talk, and entered a fighting-stance. The man turned to face his companions. 'I'll handle her. You two go on ahead." "No." The white-haired woman stepped past the man and faced ARIA. "You guys go on ahead. I'll take her down." She cracked her knuckles and her neck before also entering a fighting-stance. The man and his other companion, a woman with very-long blond hair glanced to each other. "Are you sure?" The blond woman asked and the white-haired woman nodded optimistically. Her companions carefully stepped past her and proceeded to walk away from the soon-to-be battle. "Alright then, good luck Angel!" A blond woman called out, waved and then rushed away, followed by the man in black armour. Angel smiled. "Bring it cranky-bolts!" The Results This melee's winner is... ARIA!!! (Plays .execute, Killer Instinct, Season 2, ARIA's Theme) Atop the pedestal, ARIA is flies down and lands. Her drones detach from her and hover all around the robotic director. The Voting ARIA: 32 Votes Silvally: 28 Votes ARIA advances to Round Three!!! Category:The Outsiders Tournament Category:Science Fiction themed One Minute Melees Category:Non-Human vs Non Human themed One Minute Melees Category:'Villain vs Heroes' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees